raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dog
The Dog is the 19th episode of Season 1, and is episode 19 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Ray is followed home by a stray dog. When Debra says they can't keep it, they give him to Robert, who immediately falls in love with the dog. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' The Dog *'Episode Number:' Season 1, Episode 19 (#19 of 210) *'Air Date:' March 3, 1997 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "A bulldog follows Ray home. He decides to give it to Robert because when they were kids, the family had to get rid of Robert's bulldog due to Ray's allergies. Later, the dog's owner shows up to claim him." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Kristi Yamaguchi as Herself **Patience Cleveland as Phyllis *'Crew:' **Rod Daniel - Director **Bruce Kirschbaum - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Recovering Pessimist" *'Followed by:' "Neighbors" Synopsis The episode opens at Madison Square Garden where Ray is interviewing pro figure skater Kristi Yamaguchi in the locker room. This opening sequence has no relevance to the rest of the episode. As the main story begins, Ray comes home with a bulldog that has followed him home. Ray asks Debra if they can keep it, and of course she answers "no". So they post signs around town saying that a lost bulldog was found. In the meantime, Robert sees the dog and falls in love with it. He had a pet bulldog just like that one when he was a kid. But the family had to get rid of it because of Ray's childhood allergies. When no one comes to claim the dog, Ray gives it to Robert. But not long after that, the owner, Phyllis, shows up at the door wanting her dog back. So Ray heads across the street to get the dog. Over there, Robert was so happy with the dog that Marie made Frank get their old "moving pictures camera" and film the occasion. Amongst all the happiness, Ray tells them he has to give the owner back her dog. So Ray did just that. But then the owner didn't want the dog anymore because he had been neutered. She only owned him because he was a prize-winning stud, and made her a lot of money. So Robert ended up keeping the dog after all and naming it Shamsky Roman Numeral 2 ( or Shamsky Number 2) after his first bulldog Shamsky...who was originally named after his favorite baseball player Art Shamsky. Running Gags This is one of many episodes in which Debra's cooking is criticized. Ray ends up feeding the dog Debra's food out of the fridge. Trivia In this episode, there is mention of a hamster that the Barones have as a pet. It is unknown whether or not that hamster is the one named Pumpernickel whose funeral is seen in a later season. Quotes *Robert: "I'm a cop and I live with my parents. I'm on a steady diet of human suffering." Category:Episodes Category:Animals Category:Season 1